Finally
by Chiaki78
Summary: Xanxus yakin ia tak membutuhkannya ataupun merindukannya. Xanxus bahkan yakin bahwa dirinya tak peduli pada orang itu. Tapi mengapa semua penyesalan itu terus menghantuinya? BL, XS, gaje


_Finally_

Pairing : XS

Rate : T

Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort

BL/shounen-ai, OOC, typo/misstypo, alur gak jelas, dll

.

.

.

Disclaimer

KHR © Still Amano Akira's

Finally © Chiaki78

Xanxus and Squalo belongs to each other~

.

.

.

Xanxus tidak membutuhkannya. Tidak. Ia yakin ia TIDAK membutuhkan orang itu. Dengarkan saja suaranya yang sangat amat keras itu, belum lagi pertengkaran-pertengkarannya tidak penting dengan anak buah Xanxus yang lain. Hal-hal itu sangat mengganggu Xanxus. Ditambah orang itu selalu mendobrak masuk ke ruang kerja Xanxus tanpa mengetuk. Hei, tak mengertikah ia tentang sesuatu yang disebut privasi? Karena dialah Xanxus tak bisa menjalani hari-hari yang tenang seperti yang selalu didambakan Xanxus.

Xanxus tidak merindukannya. Tidak. Ia yakin ia TIDAK merindukan orang itu. Bagi Xanxus dia hanyalah bawahan Xanxus, sampah rendahan dan sekedar tempatnya untuk melampiaskan amarahnya – dengan melempar gelas berisi tequila, misalnya.

Tapi tidak merindukan dan membutukannya bukan berarti Xanxus membencinya. Seperti sekarang – ketika orang itu pergi selama beberapa bulan untuk menjalankan misi – ruang makan terasa sepi tanpa suara teriakannya dan meskipun Xanxus menantikan bunyi dobrakan dari pintu ruang kerjanya, suara itu tak pernah terdengar. Bahkan anak buah Xanxus yang lain tak ada yang membuat kerusuhan karena biasanya jika terjadi keributan, orang itulah yang selalu terkena amukan Xanxus. Jadi jika orang itu ada, anak buahnya leluasa berteriak dan membuat kerusuhan karena orang itulah yang selalu diberi lemparan tequila oleh Xanxus – tak pernah yang lain.

Xanxus tak peduli dengan kehadiran orang itu. Tidak. Ia yakin ia memang TIDAK peduli pada orang itu. Orang yang meski kasar tetap merawat Xanxus dengan lembut saat Xanxus sakit. Orang yang rela terkena lemparan tequila dari Xanxus hanya untuk memberitahu makan malam sudah siap. Orang yang rela membiarkan badannya penuh luka dalam pertarungan demi Xanxus – meski ia tahu Xanxus tak perlu dilindungi. Orang yang selalu disebut Xanxus sampah tapi tetap setia pada Xanxus.

Xanxus tak menyukai atau merindukan orang itu yang tak pernah dia pedulikan. Walau Xanxus ingin melihat wajahnya. Walau Xanxus ingin mendengar teriakannya. Walau Xanxus menginginkan kehadiran orang itu. Sekarang. Di sini. Bersamanya.

Xanxus menghela nafas panjang. Bernostalgia akan apa yang pernah dilakukannya bersama orang itu. Mengulang kembali rekaman-rekaman kejadian kemarin yang selalu penuh dengan wajah dan suara yang sama. Tentang bagaimana lembutnya tangan yang merawat Xanxus, tentang suara makiannya saat dilempar tequila oleh Xanxus, tentang bagaimana kulit yang putih bersih itu berubah menjadi merah untuk Xanxus, tentang helai-helai perak yang harum, dan memori-memori lain yang selalu berseliweran dalam kepala Xanxus. Tetapi yang paling tak bisa Xanxus lupakan adalah saat dirinya – dengan sangat bodoh – melepaskan orang itu.

Superbi Squalo.

"_Karena ini misi yang sangat penting, jangan sampai gagal. Jangan mempermalukan nama Varia, _stronzo_," kata Xanxus lagi, menegaskan._

_Squalo hanya mendengus,"Voi, tentu saja aku tak kan pernah mempermalukan Varia."_

_Xanxus mengalihkan pandangannya, "Kupegang perkataanmu. Kau boleh pergi."_

_Seharusnya terdengar langkah kaki dan suara pintu yang terbuka, tapi saat itu hanya hening. Xanxus tak peduli dan kembali berkutat dengan berkas-berkasnya._

_Sampai Squalo angkat bicara, "Oi, Xanxus," panggilnya lirih._

_Xanxus menoleh, "Ini misi yang cukup berat. Besar kemungkinan aku tak bisa kembali ke sini," lanjut Squalo masih dengan suara pelan._

"_Heh, terserah saja. Yang penting misi ini harus berhasil, _stronzo_," balas Xanxus dingin._

"_Kalau begitu izinkan aku mengucapkan kata-kata terakhir – untuk berjaga-jaga," Squalo menyeringai, "Voi, Xanxus. Aku tak kan kembali, jaga kesehatanmu dan berusahalah mengontrol emosi, kau juga tetap harus menjadi Juudaime suatu saat nanti."_

_Apa-apaan sampah ini? Bicaranya mulai melantur tak jelas._

"_Kau benar-benar mau mati heh, _stronzo_? Terserah apa katamu," Xanxus tetap dingin._

"_Mungkin."_

_Tidak. Bukan itu jawaban yang diinginkan Xanxus. Sampah itu bukan orang yang gampang mati, kan? Tapi Xanxus tetap diam._

"_Karena aku aku akan mati, kutinggalkan ini untukmu," Squalo merobek lembaran notes milik Xanxus, meraih bolpoin, dan menuliskan sesuatu. "Bacalah saat aku sudah pergi, bos brengsek. Jaa," lanjutnya sambil meletakkan robekan notes yang telah dilipat itu dihadapan Xanxus dan berjalan pergi. _

_ Xanxus mempertahankan sikap es-nya. Sama sekali tak berusaha menghentikan Squalo._

Jam 1 dini hari. Xanxus meneguk tequilanya yang entah gelas ke berapa. Ia membuka laci meja, mengambil lipatan kertas, dan membukanya. Menyesali betapa bodohnya ia saat itu. Menyesali kenapa ia tak menghentikan orang itu. Xanxus ketakutan kenapa penyesalan selalu mengikuti dan menghantui malam-malamnya.

Xanxus menyerah. Ia membutuhkan Squalo. Ia sadar betapa besar pengaruh Squalo akan hari-harinya. Ia peduli pada Squalo. Ia merindukan Squalo. Sangat.

Xanxus meneguk lagi tequilanya dan kembali menatap kertas itu. Xanxus menuliskan beberapa kata di bawah tulisan Squalo lalu menggenggam kertas itu erat hingga berubah menjadi gumpalan.

Xanxus benar-benar lelah dan menyerah, ia tak peduli ini sudah dini hari. Xanxus perlu berteriak untuk menumpahkan semua emosi menjijikkan yang sedang menghantuinya –

– saat ada suara yang melebihi kerasnya suara Xanxus, "VOOIIIII, BOS BRENGSEK! AKU PULANG!" –

– dan mendobrak pintu ruang kerjanya.

Xanxus menghela nafas lega. Akhirnya orang itu, orang yang selalu ditunggunya itu kembali. _Finally._

Xanxus langsung melempar gelasnya yang masih berisi tequila ke kepala orang yang berpenampilan lusuh itu – Superbi Squalo. Dan dapat dihindari dengan mudah oleh Squalo. Akhirnya Xanxus melempar gumpalan kertas yang masih digenggamnya pada Squalo – dan bingo, itu tepat mengenai wajah Squalo. Squalo membuka gumpalan kertas itu dan raut wajah kaget terlihat di wajahnya.

Squalo bisa merasakan wajahnya terbakar saat tiba-tiba ia merasakan bibir Xanxus menciumnya dalam. Sesaat kemudian, Xanxus melepas ciuman mereka dan tersenyum lembut – senyum, bukan seringai – dan berkata, "Welcome home, _stronzo_."

Gumpalan kertas itupun akhirnya ikut tersenyum manis menyaksikan awal dari cerita manis mereka berdua.

_Ti amo, Xanxus_

_Ti amo, stronzo_

**Fin**

Author's note :

FF gak jelas ini akhirnya selesai jam setengah 3 pagi (=w=)7

FF pertama yang di publish dan juga yang pertama dari saya di fandom ini. Maafkan saya yang masih newbie ini, karena saya yakin pasti sangat banyak kesalahannya.

Saya sendiri nggak tau apa yang telah saya perbuat di sini /desh

Saya juga mohon maaf lagi kalau banyak yang typo, OOC, dan alurnya aneh (_ _)

Terakhir, makasih untuk para silent reader dan reader yang sudah berbaik hati mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca FF saya yang abal ini. Review, flame, kritik, dan sarannya semua saya terima dengan senang hati ('w')/


End file.
